


Ecologie et Pacifisme : Deux Concepts Moldus

by Tea_alchemist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_alchemist/pseuds/Tea_alchemist
Summary: À moitié endormi, sa tête pleine de tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu, il repense à ce que Hagrid a dit. Qu'il y avait plein de gens comme lui. Avec des pouvoirs coulant dans leurs veines. Et qu'ils ne voulaient pas régler les problèmes de ceux qui n'en ont pas.Ça lui semble terriblement injuste.- Harry va a Poudlard, rencontre d'étranges créatures et réfléchit a quoi faire après sa scolarité.
Kudos: 5





	Ecologie et Pacifisme : Deux Concepts Moldus

**Author's Note:**

> Un court one-shot pour bien commencer l'année!  
> Merci a ma soeur qui a corrigé!

- _Et ça sert à quoi, un Ministère de la Magie?_

L'océan est calme après la tempête de la veille. Le soleil levant s'y reflète et l'éblouit. Le vent encore trop frais se glisse dans sa chemise. La barque est à la fois solide et fragile sous ses doigts. Il s'inquiète de comment les Durshley vont revenir à la terre ferme. Il n'y a aucune réception sur la petite île et pas d'autre embarcation.

Il s'inquiète pour Dudley et la magie qu'a utilisé le géant sur lui.

Hagrid referme son journal et hausse les épaules. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de surveiller tous ses faits et gestes, prêt à sauter à l'eau s'il le faut. Il ne sait pas nager mais ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué.

- _Oh, ça sert surtout à garder nos secrets. Il ne faut pas que les Moldus sachent qu'il y a toujours des mages et des sorcières d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Sinon, ils essaieraient de faire appel à nous pour résoudre leurs problèmes. On préfère qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles._

Une fois sur la terre ferme Hagrid passe la journée à le guider et à lui montrer ce côté caché de son pays. Et bien qu'il porte attention, le regard de Harry revient, toujours, se poser sur le garde-chasse. Il est plus grand que tout le monde. Il a de la magie. Il n'a pas hésité à menacer son oncle ou attaquer son cousin. Harry fait de son mieux pour rester agréable et inoffensif. Il a été kidnappé, brièvement, quand il avait six ans. Une vieille femme souffrant d’Alzheimer croyait qu'il était son fils et l'avait ramené chez elle. Il sait que parfois rester calme et patient est la seule et meilleure chose à faire quand les gens sont... confus.

Et Hagrid, il décide, est plus que confus.

C'est un soulagement quand le géant le laisse remonter dans le train le soir venu. Il regarde par la fenêtre, cœur battant, jusqu'à ce que l'immense forme disparaisse. Puis, soulagé et secoué, il serre ses jambes contre lui dans son siège et appuie son front contre ses genoux.

Il est un sorcier. Il a apparemment tué quelqu'un – ou l'a réduit au néant ce qui est la même chose. Hagrid pense clairement que mourir dans un accident de voiture est humiliant – alors que Harry en est depuis toujours terrifié.

C'est beaucoup à assimiler.

Quand il arrive chez lui, il est tard, la boite aux lettres est toujours clouée fermée et la maison est sombre. Il doit utiliser la clé de secours et traîner sa nouvelle valise à l'intérieur. Tout est encore en désordre, après leur départ précipité. Il est affamé, mais il s'oblige à ouvrir l'ordinateur de Dudley et googler le numéro de l'homme qui leur a loué la barque.

Celui-ci n'apprécie pas être appelé aussi tard – il allait se mettre au lit – mais il promet d'aller rechercher les Durshley. Il promet aussi des frais supplémentaires mais Harry décide que Vernon peut bien se le permettre. Il a, après tout, essayé de tirer sur quelqu'un.

Pour protéger Harry. Plus ou moins.

_''Sept ans là-bas et il sera transformé.''_

Hagrid semblait si sûr, si fier quand il l'avait dit. Transformé en quoi? En quelqu'un qui détestait les parcomètres et ne comprenait rien à leur unité de monnaie? Ça sonnait simplement comme devenir un touriste mécontent. En quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas accepter non et attaquait des mineurs pour punir leurs parents?

Avec un soupir, il décide que tout remettre en ordre peut attendre le lendemain et va se laisser tomber sur son nouveau lit, dans sa nouvelle chambre. La chouette reste accrochée au bord de sa fenêtre au lieu de s'envoler. Harry frissonne à l'idée qu'elle ne sait peut-être pas comment vivre en liberté.

_Je suis un sorcier. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Je vais aller à l'école dans un pensionnat en Écosse. Mes parents étaient aussi bizarres que moi._

À moitié endormi, sa tête pleine de tout ce qu'il a vu et entendu, il repense à ce que Hagrid a dit. Qu'il y avait plein de gens comme lui. Avec des pouvoirs coulant dans leurs veines. Et qu'ils ne voulaient pas régler les problèmes de ceux qui n'en ont pas.

Ça lui semble terriblement injuste.

…

_-Préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives._

Il y a un moment de silence et Harry voit Percy, le frère de Ron, se préparer à sauter à l'action. Une préfète de Serpentard est plus rapide.

-Mais Professeur Quirrel a dit que le Troll est aux cachots, s'écrie-t-elle, pâle de fureur. Je refuse de sortir de cette salle avant qu'il soit tué.

Ce qui suit est un retour du vacarme et de la panique. Dumbledore a davantage de difficulté à les ramener de nouveau au calme. Il assure que les professeurs s'occuperont de sécuriser l'école et, en attendant, _tous_ les étudiants resteront en sécurité dans la Grande Salle.

Selon Harry, enfermer des centaines d'adolescents avec des tables couvertes de sucreries n'est pas beaucoup plus prudent que les laisser faire face à un Troll, mais personne ne lui demande son opinion. Au moins Percy le prend au sérieux lorsqu'il va le prévenir que Hermione est absente.

Entouré de chaos, il observe les chiroptères voler en groupe dans l'immense plafond. Ses parents sont morts à Halloween. Leur maison a été détruite. Mais c'était leur école et ils ont mangé et célébré à la même table que lui.

Le fait le rassure autant qu'il le met mal à l'aise et il tourne son attention vers des choses plus simples. Comme manger davantage de tarte. Quand Hermione revient, escortée par McGonagall et les yeux rouges, il se pousse pour faire de la place entre lui et Ron.

…

On lui offre la vieille cape de son père pour Noël. Elle est douce et le rend invisible et lorsqu'il lui dit qu'elle est un peu trop grande, elle se transforme aimablement en collier – un simple triangle vide de métal sur un cordon bleu. Une fois autour de son cou, il n'a qu'à y penser pour devenir invisible.

Il le porte constamment. Et il s'en sert exclusivement pour éviter Rogue et Dumbledore. Le premier lui donne des cauchemars et le second le regarde toujours avec une pitié mal cachée.

Harry n'a besoin d'aucun des deux.

_..._

Crockdur et Draco s'enfuient, en quelque secondes ils ont disparu dans la densité de la forêt, dans la noirceur de la nuit, emportant avec eux la lanterne. Il y a tout juste assez de lumière lunaire pour illuminer la forme penchée au-dessus de la licorne. Celle-ci se redresse lentement et se tourne pour lui faire face.

Harry a entendu les troisièmes années parler de Détraqueurs en faisant leur devoir pour le cours de Défense. Les a vu prétendre essayer de s'embrasser et éclater de rire. Il se souvient à peine des détails pertinents sur la créature, mais il pense que c'est ce qu'il a devant lui. Alors il illumine sa baguette, une douce lumière blanche, et espère qu'elle ne le confonde pas avec un prisonnier ou une proie. Les Détraqueurs gardent la prison donc ils sont techniquement du côté de la loi, des Aurors.

Peut être que celui-ci est sans emploi et perdu.

-Bonsoir.

La créature ne répond pas. Mais elle n'avance pas vers lui non plus.

-Je suis un étudiant à Poudlard. Avez-vous besoin d'aide?

Sa tête fait terriblement mal. Ce doit être l'effet négatif des Détraqueurs. Il plaint les prisonniers. Et les Aurors qui travaillent à la prison. Araban ou quelque chose du genre. La créature relève un bras et lèche sa paume couverte de sang. Il pense. C'est difficile de voir quoi que ce soit sous l'épaisse capuche.

-J'avais besoin de sang – pour ma santé, siffle l'être. Plus c'est frais, mieux c'est.

Il parle! La réponse le soulage – être capable de communiquer est toujours rassurant.

-N'as-tu pas peur?

Le Détraqueur fait un pas en avant. Harry refuse de reculer. Rogue est beaucoup plus terrifiant et il arrive à lui faire face toutes les semaines – il ne va pas se laisser intimider maintenant. Et il a lu quelque part que se mettre à courir réveille les instincts de certains animaux et ils vont poursuivre par pur réflexe.

-Tout le monde a besoin de se nourrir, dit-il à la place d'admettre que, oui, il a peur. Mais ça gaspille un peu de ne boire qu'un peu de sang et la laisser là, non?

Il se demande brièvement si les Détraqueurs sont comme des vampires. Il se demande si la licorne aurait pu faire un don de sang à la place d'être tuée. Son mal de tête augmente et la créature émet un son qui lui donne froid dans le dos – un rire?

-Quel étrange garçon tu es. Ne t'en fais pas – j'ai rempli une gourde.

-Oh. Euh... bien. Tant mieux. Aviez-vous besoin de directions ou quelque chose?

L'être avance d'un autre pas. La douleur est si intense qu'elle se propage dans ses dents.

-Je ne suis pas perdu. Bientôt je serai de retour parmi les miens.

Il est en route vers la prison alors. Il suppose que c'est logique qu'ils ne restent pas constamment là-bas. Ce ne sont pas eux les prisonniers après tout. Il dit presque que les licornes – et Hagrid - seront soulagées de son départ, mais réussi à être plus courtois à la dernière seconde.

-Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'être chez soi, répond-il poliment.

-Et où est chez toi, Harry Potter?

Le Détraqueur sait son nom. Comment? _Par magie, je suppose. Tout est par magie ici._

-Poudlard, dit-il honnêtement – au cas où l'être peut également détecter les mensonges.

La créature cesse son approche, juste hors de portée de son faible lumos. Elle semble hésiter une seconde, l'étudier. L'évaluer.

-Veux-tu une gorgée? Nous pouvons partager.

Une flasque est tendue. Celle qui contient le sang, il est certain. Il veut vraiment dire non. Non merci. Je n'ai pas soif. Mais. Mais si jamais ça offense le Détraqueur? Peut-être que c'est un geste culturel important. Merlin sait qu'il a déjà commis une centaine de faux pas depuis son arrivée. Et ce n'est qu'un peu de sang. Ils utilisent du sang en potion. Il a vu des fiole de sang de toutes sortes de provenance en vente non seulement chez l'apothicaire mais à côté des sauces pour salades.

-Je n'ai rien à offrir en retour.

-Sans importance. Bois, Harry Potter.

Les Durshley ont reçu assez de gens importants que Harry a absorbé quelques bonnes manières par simple proximité. Il ne refuse pas une deuxième fois et prend la flasque. Sans se permettre d'hésiter il boit une gorgée. C'est... assez terrible. Un étrange mélange de trop sucré et trop amer qui glisse dans sa gorge comme si c'était de l'huile. Le liquide se propage dans tout son corps et laisse une sensation de froid intense sur son passage.

Il referme la flasque. Arrive à la rendre avec un sourire au lieu d'une grimace.

-Merci.

Bien qu'il ne peut pas voir le visage du Détraqueur – peut-être que celui-ci se cache, ils sont supposés être hideux (la possibilité que l'être est embarrassé par son apparence le rend brusquement triste) – il a la distincte impression que l'autre est surpris.

-Tu-

Une flèche se plante au sol, entre eux deux.

-Nous nous reverrons, siffle le Détraqueur.

Puis il s'en va, se fond dans la nuit sans le moindre bruit. Une autre flèche passe là où il se tenait une seconde plus tôt et un centaure surgit dans la clairière, arc à la main, de la fureur émanant de tout son corps.

Le centaure menace de le tuer. Hagrid arrive. On mentionne Mars. Harry essaye de porter attention, mais entre l'adrénaline et l'heure tardive il est épuisé. Quand on le renvoie à son dortoir, il est heureux d'obéir. Il pense à raconter toute l'histoire à Ron mais celui-ci est profondément endormi.

Le lendemain, il emprunte un livre sur les Détraqueurs, réalise qu'il a rencontré une toute autre créature et décide de ne rien dire du tout. Il n'a pas besoin des questions et encore moins de l'attention. Et Draco raconte déjà à tout le monde que c'était un ours-zombie – c'est plus facile de ne pas le contredire.

Quant au sang, il n'a pas été malade. Ce ne devait pas être nocif. En fait, il se sent assez en forme. Sa vue s'est même améliorée au point où il n'a plus besoin de lunettes. Et aucune autre licorne ne se fait tuée – il demande à Hagrid une semaine plus tard. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

…

Il n'est pas certain de comment il s'est retrouvé d'un côté des flammes et Hermione de l'autre, mais il est certain qu'il va se faire renvoyer cette fois. Et cette certitude est bien plus pesante, bien plus terrible que Professeur Quirrell.

À leur défense, ils ont essayé de demander de l'aide à Hagrid, McGonagall et Flitwick. Et d'appeler les Aurors. Qui ont rigolé et les ont renvoyé hors du feu. Harry n'est même plus certain de pourquoi c'est si important de protéger quelque chose qui ne lui appartient pas.

Quirrell se vante d'avoir essayé de le tuer deux ou trois fois, ce qui n'attise pas vraiment sa sympathie, mais il est forcé devant le miroir par le sorcier possédé. Par Voldemort. Preuve qu'il n'a tué personne, merci beaucoup.

-Que vois-tu? demande son professeur.

Que voit-il? Lui-même. Dans son lit. Une version de lui qui s'est mêlée de ses affaires et est en sécurité. Puis l'image change. Il est en train d'aider Neville à étudier – ce qu'il avait promis de faire mais n'a jamais fait. Ensuite il réussit à donner de l'argent à Ron, l'or se reflétant sur leurs visages souriants. Il suit Hermione dans une librairie, porte une pile de livres pour elle pendant qu'ils lisent avidement un résumé. Lui chez les Durshley. Tante Pétunia agite une baguette pour changer la couleur des rideaux. Lui dans le train avec Malefoy, au début de l'année, prenant sa main à la place de le rejeter.

Quirrell le prend par l'épaule et le secoue.

-Concentre-toi Potter! Que vois-tu?

-Je- Je veux aider, murmure-t-il, un peu surpris.

Le miroir lui montre ce qu'il veut. Et ce qu'il veut est aider. Se faire des amis et pas des ennemis.

-Il dit la vérité, dit la voix rauque de Voldemort. J'ai besoin de la Pierre. Demande-la au miroir, Potter.

Harry voudrait bien la trouver mais-

Son nouveau reflet sourit, salue comme si c'était un jeu et la glisse dans leur poche. Le poids de la Pierre est un choc.

Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire avec. Elle donne la vie donc, à la base, elle n'est pas mauvaise. Ne peut pas faire de mal toute seule. D'un autre côté, elle n'est pas à Voldemort. Et il ne lui doit rien. L'homme a tué ses parents. Et Harry l'a réduit au néant pendant dix ans. Il dirait qu'ils sont quittes. En fait, il dit exactement cela au sorcier.

Quirrell est horrifié, offensé pour son Maître, mais Voldemort ne fait que rire.

-Que veux-tu alors?

Sa réponse est importante. Il le sait dans la moelle de ses os, sa magie en alerte, son cœur battant. Sa tête recommence à faire mal, une lame brûlante derrière son œil droit. Il- le miroir lui a montré. Il doit juste bien traduire ce qu'il y a en lui.

-Mieux, conclut-il. La communauté magique est divisée – même moi je peux le voir.

Il pense à ce qu'il a observé. À l'animosité entre les maisons. À Hagrid perdu dans le monde moldu. _On préfère qu'ils nous laissent tranquilles._ À Binns qui est un terrible professeur mais qui reste là. À Ron qui ne sait pas ce qu'est un téléphone. À Hermione qui semble être la seule à poser des questions et qui obtient rarement des réponses.

-Ils sont _stagnants_ , siffle Voldemort, comme si le mot était sale. Ils ont oublié l'importance du pouvoir.

_Non_ , pense Harry. _Ils ont oublié l'importance de l'utiliser._

-Une fois mon corps restauré, je pourrais guider les nôtres vers un meilleur avenir. Où il n'y a ni mal, ni bien, seulement le-

La douleur a disparu et il veut honnêtement porter attention – mais il est distrait par le danger de la baguette de Quirrell toujours braquée sur lui, par la Pierre et le choix qu'il doit faire, par la tempête de réflexions dans sa tête. Il est terriblement conscient de combien il ignore. Il a onze ans. Il ne devrait pas être ici, à faire cette décision.

D'un autre côté, il n'a jamais pu dépendre d'un adulte pour quoique ce soit. Ce soir est un excellent exemple. _Je veux des amis, pas des ennemis._

Il sort la Pierre de sa poche. Celle qui n'est même pas vraiment à lui.

-Tu sais, murmure Voldemort. J'ai offert à ta mère de garder sa vie. J'étais prêt à l'épargner. Je ne voulais que toi.

-Pourquoi?

L'homme hésite. Puis il répond. La vérité attire la vérité.

-Il y a une Prophétie qui cite que tu es le seul à pouvoir me tuer.

-Oh.

-Et il n'y a aucune noblesse à attendre que tu sois adulte et dangereux avant de mettre fin à ta vie.

-Mais...

Étrangement, il repense à la licorne, morte pour nourrir la créature inconnue. Repense aux vampires et les dons de sang. S’entre-tuer semble si barbare. Et il n'aime pas particulièrement la violence – Dudley l'a attaqué trop de fois pour que ça aille le moindre attrait.

-Et si on faisait simplement un pacte? Propose-t-il. De ne jamais se tuer l'un l'autre?

Voldemort et Quirrell émettent un son très étrange qui se révèle être un rire. Harry se sent rougir, embarrassé. Ils rient et ensuite, ils arrêtent et le dévisagent.

-Un serment? Dit Voldemort, comme s'il goûtait à l'idée. Quelle étrange solution... mais oui. Maintenant que tu es en âge de parler... et volontaire. Ce genre de chose ne peut être forcée. Est-ce ce que tu désires en échange de la Pierre?

-Je suppose? Et ensuite si vous pouviez dire à votre côté d'arrêter de persécuter les nés-moldu? C'est le pouvoir l'important, pas le sang, pas vrai? Si tout le monde pouvait arrêter de se disputer ce serait bien. Hermione dit que nous sommes presque une espèce en voie de disparition après la dernière guerre.

Et Harry déteste les disparitions d'espèces. Il a vu une tonne de documentaires de National Géographic.

-Quel étrange garçon. Très bien. Marché conclu.

-Vraiment?

-J'ai passé dix ans à errer. Dix ans abandonné par mes fidèles, ma famille. J'ai eu amplement le temps de réfléchir. À ma vengeance. À ce que je voulais changer. Enfant, je prétendais. Pour me protéger des adultes, bien sûr, et de leurs ridicules convictions. Et j'ai dû continuer à prétendre pendant des années durant. J'ai passé la dernière année à cacher ma nature, ma présence. Je ne continuerai pas à me dissimuler dans mon nouveau corps. Les résultats sont plus importants que la provenance de ceux-ci.

Le visage de Quirrell sourit, ses yeux rouges, ses traits possédés par un autre. Preuve que Voldemort ne se préoccupe pas tellement des autres. Harry a déjà un goût de regret dans le fond de la gorge. Un nœud d'appréhension dans le ventre.

_Si Dumbledore et McGonagall voulaient une autre solution, ils n'avaient qu'à être ici à la place. Rester pacifique -assurer ma survie - est parfait._

-Le Choixpeau m'avait encouragé à joindre Gryffondor, tu sais. À être moi-même. Je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire.

Ils prêtent serment après. Un échange de mots si chargés de magie que toute la salle s'illumine, que leurs baguettes tremblent, qu'une marque apparaît sur leurs âmes. Sa cicatrice disparaît de son front.

Voldemort repart avec la Pierre Philosophale.

Harry s’assoit pour attendre les secours et pense à quel mensonge raconter.

Après tout, le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Il peut bien apprendre à dissimuler la vérité pour la protéger. Se protéger.

…

Dumbledore lui écrit pendant l'été, deux ou trois fois, pour l'encourager à se confier à lui. Pour lui promettre de le garder en sécurité. Le mettre en garde contre _leur_ ennemi.

Voldemort écrit aussi. Pour lui raconter toutes les rumeurs les plus sordides sur Dumbledore.

Harry aimerait beaucoup qu'ils s'écrivent l'un à l'autre et le laisse tranquille. Il est trop occupé pour être leur intermédiaire.

Il a un projet : faire la paix avec les Durshley.

Ça prend beaucoup plus d'énergie et d'imagination, de patience et de persistance que son pacte avec Voldemort.

Il y arrive quand même.

(En utilisant une tonne de magie illégale pour faire plaisir à sa famille et les aider à surpasser leurs voisins. Merci à Voldemort d'avoir libéré sa baguette de toute surveillance – il est assez sympa finalement. Quand il ne monologue pas)

…

Le reste de sa scolarité est assez normale. Du moins, pas plus bizarre que sa première année. Une Ford Anglia sauve Ron et lui d'un nid d'araignées géantes. Il adopte un chien qui se révèle être son parrain. (Mais le rat de Ron est un sorcier aussi alors il n'a rien à dire.) Hermione a une aventure avec une des Championnes du Tournois des Trois Sorciers et Ron réalise qu'il est en amour.

Il y a du drame, de la romance. La jumelle de Parvati débarque de nulle part pendant leur cinquième année et surprend tout le monde avec son existence. Ginny arrête de l'admirer, le déteste et ensuite, ils sont soudainement amis et elle sort avec la moitié de l'école. Fleur et Hermione se séparent pour que Fleur puisse marier Bill, le frère de Ron.

Voldemort revient sous le nom de Thomas Riddle et se fait élire Ministre de la Magie. Dumbledore essaye de tuer Harry pour sauver le monde.

C'est leur adolescence. C'est un telenovela.

Et il est changé. Il est définitivement changé après sept ans à Poudlard. Hagrid avait raison. Là-dessus. Harry pense toujours qu'il avait tort sur le reste.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit à quel programme tu t'es inscrit, lui reproche Hermione, diplôme en main.

Ils sont assis au bord du Lac. Il pleut, bien sûr qu'il pleut, mais ils ont une bulle autour d'eux et un délicieux pique-nique, gracieuseté de Dobby. Draco lui a donné l'elfe pendant qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ne l'a pas redemandé quand ils se sont séparés.

-J'ai décidé de voyager, finalement.

-Voyager où?

-Un peu partout.

Il a une carte du monde. Et un très vague plan. Pour le sauver.

Hermione soupire et parle de ce que les futurs employeurs recherchent et de _curriculum vitae_ et de ne pas s'inquiéter, beaucoup voient avoir voyagé comme un point positif. Ron dit de lui ramener des souvenirs. Que lui aussi à sa place il voudrait des vacances.

Harry veut... aider. Ça n'a pas changé. Et il sait qu'il ne peut pas résoudre tous les problèmes. Mais il peut en résoudre une partie. Comme faire disparaître l'île de plastique. Comme faire repousser l’Amazonie. Comme garder les Pôles bien froid. Il a passé sept ans à se renseigner discrètement sur comment après tout. (Discrètement parce que même Chourave a tenté de le rassurer que la pollution était un 'problème moldu'. Et Draco en a fait une chanson pour se moquer de lui. Après ça, il a appris à garder ses inquiétudes privées.)

Et il a l'appui du Ministère de la Magie. Ou du moins de son Premier Ministre qui lui a donné un passeport et lui a dit de faire adresser toutes plaintes des autres pays à son bureau. Harry le soupçonne de _vouloir_ recevoir des plaintes.

_Je suis un sorcier. Je n'ai tué personne. Personne ne m'a tué. Je suis diplômé._

Définitivement mieux que s'il était aller à Stonewall. Il s'ennuie déjà de Poudlard et il n'est même pas encore parti.

_Qui sait, un jour je reviendrai peut-être pour enseigner._

Il le dit à Hermione pendant que Rogue passe derrière eux et celui-ci trébuche, horrifié. Oui. Harry dirait que sa scolarité est un succès.

…

Fin


End file.
